


【無配對】失去之後才開始在意是人類千古不變的劣根性

by Nagiharako



Series: JG, Oh JG [5]
Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 或說是P3取2隨便配
Series: JG, Oh JG [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784410
Kudos: 2





	【無配對】失去之後才開始在意是人類千古不變的劣根性

那小鬼人呢？  
在酒精與止痛藥物的載浮載沉之間，曾經叱吒風雲的無冕王落魄在堆滿紙張的船屋裡漫不經心地想。

保羅艾利的每一天都是這樣過的。曾經他在最負盛名的報社裡都能夠輕易解決巨大的工作量，還能穩坐名寫手之位讓編輯只能對他的截稿前交稿睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，無意冒犯，但他現在所屬的報社小如雞米，工作對他來說簡直毫無挑戰性。  
於是花一兩個小時寫寫稿件寄出交差，五六個小時倒在哪個平坦的地方不省人事，睜開眼睛就是喝酒，也不管是白天或是黑夜。

倒是沒有古柯鹼可吸了。那小鬼睜著大眼睛氣呼呼的搜出了他所有存貨，而後一副要沖馬桶也不是要帶身上也不是的茫然表情還讓他記憶猶新。差不多就是在他無聊日子裡罕見能夠逗樂的一小段回憶。

還記得那小鬼第一次來找他的時候，他半是遷怒的表現出全然粗鄙的態度，惹得小鬼又氣又失望的奪門而出，他還以為他不會再回來了。然而再次見面來得很突然，就在他下一次出門買酒的時候而已－－以他的飲酒量而言，他去酒屋的時間間隔可不長。  
然後小鬼又是睜著那雙跟他不相上下的大眼睛，不吭一聲的奪過他正要從店主手中接過的酒瓶，那麼大個人就這樣默默跟著保羅回到他家。  
－－接下來就是那整段丟垃圾搜毒品的劇情，嗯。

自那之後小鬼打著監視的名義把他的船屋當成著作辦公室，三不五時把新線索攤在觸目可及的地方，像最拙劣的娼妓會用的那種挑逗，連遮掩都顯得如此粗糙。  
他卻每每好氣又好笑的湊了過去，當那個上鉤的願者為笨拙的釣手指點思路。明明起過再不接觸黃道帶殺手案的誓言了。他半浸泡在酒精裡的腦子當時確實這樣想過。

而那個讓自己輕易破了毒誓卻渾然未知的小鬼，居然罕見的一連數天都沒有露臉。  
保羅摸摸下顎雜亂的鬍渣，一種新聞人的直覺在他太陽穴詭譎的跳動。他已經很久沒有這種感覺了。  
如果說他對自己不再像高峰時期那樣鋒利的直覺還有一點不信任的話，那門外的男人就真正坐實了他的不安。  
被轉調職位的警探沒有曾經的意氣風發，反倒像是被生活消磨得萎縮了似的駝著背，唯有那疲憊的眼神裡還有一抹未熄滅的光。那人不好意思的摸摸後頸，眼神閃躲著像是對自己的行為感到可笑又不可置信，開口說話的語氣有種微妙的複雜情緒。

「這不是正式調查，你最近見過格雷史密斯嗎？」

大衛托斯奇後知後覺的發現：沒有人最近見過格雷史密斯，甚至沒有人聽過他的聲音。

說是最近其實也不到一週，嚴格來說對一般成年人之間的友誼而言絲毫不用大驚小怪，更不用提他跟格雷史密斯根本連熟人都稱不上－－除了格雷史密斯自從那天半夜把他從睡夢中吵醒之後，每隔兩天就會跟他彙報追查黃道帶殺手的進度這件事以外。

碰不到面就用電話、再不濟也會裝進信封送到他在警局的辦公桌上。從新情報的表列到與舊資料的連結、實地探訪的證言與保羅艾利的觀點，偶爾還會在角落有著煩燥的塗鴉，一圈一圈，雜亂的筆觸之中倒還能看出一點前任報社漫畫家的影子。慢慢的大衛從抗拒變得習以為常，偶爾還有點期待起格雷史密斯的聯繫－－雖然他是萬萬不會承認的。他是奉公守法打擊犯罪的政府職員，對格雷史密斯這種一板一眼乖巧聽話的童子軍風格多少有點微妙的親近感。

也正因為對方如此的乖乖牌，當他發現格雷史密斯斷了聯絡時，一開始也並不覺得有什麼好警覺。  
然而一天、兩天，多年來從警的直覺隱隱告訴他事情不單純，卻又沒有任何可推論的基礎，那令他煩躁得差點扭了拒捕的罪犯手臂。最後他終於拿出最後收到的幾封信件琢磨，抱著被洗臉的覺悟打給格雷史密斯最後一次提到他要去見的，那位頗負盛名卻與他八字不合的筆跡鑑定師。

好消息是，不同於他所想像的，那是一通客氣疏離、溫和有禮的電話。格雷史密斯的童子軍風格在博人好感這點上所向披靡，連不對頭的兩名專家都能和平對話。  
壞消息是，這通電話裡唯一的新資訊，也只有格雷史密斯似乎就是在得到鑑定結果後消失無蹤這點而已。

於是他來到了這裡，格雷史密斯信中所提到，線索堆積如山的、他著作的孕育之地。  
敲門的那刻他其實有一瞬間的遲疑，沒有失蹤報告、沒有可疑之處，有的只是他的靈感與直覺，以及不可為人所知的，格雷史密斯近乎遊走於犯罪邊緣的黃道帶殺手案調查行動。  
但他來不及轉身離去，敞開的門後站著的小個子男人看上去雜亂而頹廢，蜜褐色的大眼卻炯炯有神，與滿身的酒氣絲毫不搭調。

羅伯特格雷史密斯是在一個破舊的地下室被找到的。

新聞媒體大肆播報著：破解了黃道帶殺手信件密碼的漫畫家在調查中遭到數日的囚禁與虐待後，是如何被在警局遭到左遷的警探與曾被發出恐嚇信導致落魄潦倒的大記者聯手救下。一時之間所有相關人士都聲名大噪，在得證該身為放映師的綁架犯的字跡與黃道帶殺手的信件相符的消息被傳出之後，羅伯特危險的調查行為因輿論的追捧變得難以究責，連帶著保羅與大衛都反倒得到了褒獎與光環。

得知能回歸到崗位的大衛卻沒有外人想像中的欣喜，他無法想像要是他與保羅晚一步抵達會見到怎樣的光景，見過太多被害場面，那日滿臉是血氣若游絲的羅伯特是他最新的夢魘。而對保羅來說亦如是。  
他們總在羅伯特的病房相遇，聊著表面的話題。他們曾經在志得意滿的年輕時代裡針對彼此的職業挖苦取樂、曾經在各自失志的日子裡憑藉著幼犬一般的童子軍傳遞不遠不近的消息，而現在他們在羅伯特昏迷著的病床前更多是在想著，如果不把他指向這個方向、如果不讓他去探查這個他們都想知道卻無法再有氣力去究明的事件的話，是不是現在就不會看到這種景象？  
羅伯特因麻藥昏昏沉沉半睡半醒。據醫院報告的內容，他有大量外傷、過度失血與睡眠剝離的耗弱，但醫院有信心讓他完全痊癒－－至少是物理上的。那他怎麼看起來就這麼透明呢？總是規規矩矩的瀏海被粗暴的燒掉了一半，另一半則是在醫院為了腦門的縫針而被剪除，現在看起來坑坑巴巴的，傻得就像他本人一樣。

睫毛顫動，床上的男人緩緩睜開眼，因為藥物作用而對著眼前的人恍惚的笑，用沙啞的嗓音呼喊兩人名字的時候還帶了點軟儂的鼻音，黏膩得像在撒嬌。  
然後他猛然睜大眼睛變得清醒，伸手抓住床邊保羅的手臂挺身坐起，在儀器的蜂鳴聲中看著大衛開口，字字清晰甚至有點興奮：「那個人只是個模仿犯！真正的黃道帶殺手是……」

羅伯特不知道為什麼保羅跟大衛要同時用戳他額頭來打斷他說話，但是那兩個人的眼神一直到看他躺回床上都還是很兇，他不敢繼續講下去。

END

大衛：MO都不同了大家都知道那是模仿犯！真的黃道帶殺手會一擊斃命你早就被棄屍荒野了！  
保羅：你這滿腦子只想破關的阿宅到底知不知道旁人會擔心！這不是遊戲！

這篇雖然看似沒有配對，但配對任君選擇，當然也可以是大衛與保羅的心累父母組，但如果是羅伯特的配對的話，可能就要看他恍惚中先喊了誰，嘻嘻


End file.
